


To Me And To You

by bearsofalthain



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A little bit of angst, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build, partially in diary format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsofalthain/pseuds/bearsofalthain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime and Nagito had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember. They were always together - so often that it wasn't really surprising that both of them would eventually come to fall for each other. </p>
<p>But regardless of their relationship status, there was one thing that everyone knew about them, if nothing else.</p>
<p>They'd give up anything for each other.<br/>Even if what they were giving up was precisely just that.<br/>Each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Me And To You

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of explanations and whatnot at the end!
> 
> For now though, just note that whole paragraphs in italics are diary entries written by Hajime.

_Dear... Diary_

_That's what you call this, right? A 'diary'? Did I spell it right?_

_I'm Hajime! Hinata Hajime. I'm seven years old._

_Mama got me this cool book today, and she said I could write whatever I wanted in it!_

_Whatever I want…_

_I'll write about lots and lots of fun things._

_Maybe I'll write about Nagi. He's my best friend._

_Dear Diary_

_Nagi turned 8 today. We had a party for him!_

_He's older than me. But we're the same height._

_He says it's cos my hair is spiky like a porcupine. I like porcupines._

_Dear Diary_

_Nagi and I climbed a tree today._

_He fell and broke his knee._

_We got yelled at and he cried, but he told me he was okay._

_I feel bad._

_I was the one who said we should climb the tree…_

_I’m sorry, Nagi._

_Feel better soon…_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm ten now!_

_It's my birthday today._

_Which means it's also New Year's. As usual I went to the shrine with Nagi._

_Speaking of Nagito..._

_Wanna know a secret?_

_Nagi doesn't like sweet things, so when mama's not looking he slips me his kusamochi. I dunno how he can say no to kusamochi, but if it means I can have more, I won't complain._

_Dear Diary,_

_Last week we went camping!_

_It was super fun, you know?_

_We roasted mashmallows and went hunting for cicadas._

_I think cicada hunting is fun._

_Nagito doesn’t seem to think so._

_Dear Diary,_

_I gave Nagi a seashell I found on the beach._

_I knew he liked pretty things, but I didn’t know he liked them this much!_

_He seemed really happy._

_He even said he’d treasure it._

_I’m glad…_

_… He cut his finger on the shell afterwards, though._

_Man, Nagi’s seriously unlucky sometimes._

_Good thing I always carry plasters around in my pocket for him, just in case._

_Dear Diary,_

_The time has come once again. Every year we do this. I'll be back with my report..!_

_..._

_Ugh._

_Nagi's mom measured our heights again. The recordings for each year are on the Komaedas' kitchen wall._

_Last year I grew tons! I thought Nagi definitely wouldn't catch up, but here he is. We're almost the same height now, but! I'm still taller!_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm thirteen now. I'm not really good at keeping a diary, huh. I'm surprised I even still kept this thing._

_Well, I'll talk to you for a bit. I have no one else right now._

_Komaeda's in a different Homeroom class this year. It's our first year of junior high, too... But it's okay, we're still best friends, right?_

_We can still walk to school and back home together, and we can still eat lunch together, right? He won't get sick of me, right?_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a girl. Her name is Nanami Chiaki. She's my desk mate, and she's almost always asleep. But she's nice. I feel like class could be fun if she's around._

_Komaeda and I haven't talked as much because of our classes. But I think we're okay._

_We're still best friends, right?_

_We still match, just like when we were kids._

_Our bag straps match. Our lunch boxes match. Our pencil cases match. Even our heights match._

_... but I wonder if that means anything._

_Dear Diary_

_New Years' again!_

_Aka, my birthday._

_Thank you, Komaeda, for never failing to give me extra kusamochi year after year..._

_Haha, it's just like when we were kids. Looks like my sweet tooth stayed, huh?_

_A few more months and we'll be in our second year of junior high. Things are a lot better than I thought they'd be, though classes are getting a little hard..._

_Dear Diary,_

_Phew. Didn't think I'd pass the second trimester's math test. If I hadn't, I would've let Nanami and Komaeda down._

_The two of them were tutoring me all the way till midnight the night before! Nanami was gentle and patient, and Komaeda..._

_Well… He's a good teacher, but he can be a bit of a bully. He threatened to make me sit for tutoring sessions with him every day for a month if I failed this time._

 

_But I didn't._

_I PASSED._

 

_Take that, Komaeda._

_Dear Diary_

_We're moving on to our last year of junior high! Nanami, Komaeda and I are all in the same class. I'm so psyched._

_... Come to think of it, when did 'Nagi' become Komaeda?_

_... I mean, we're still pretty close. That hasn't changed. Gosh, I guess it's because it was embarrassing to call him 'Nagi' all the time._

_I can see that happening._

_Dear Diary_

_I asked him about it. Says I should totally call him Nagi._

_... No way._

_Dear Diary_

_Turns out I like orange juice a lot more than I initially thought._

_I think I may have an addiction._

_Dear Diary_

_Nanami and Komaeda told my parents about my orange juice situation yesterday._

_... Dammit. I'm limited to two cartons a week._

_How am I ever going to survive?_

_Dear Diary_

_I_ _forgot. Too much orange juice gives you a sore throat, doesn't it..._

_W-well, that won't stop me. My love knows no boundaries, y'know!_

_Dear Diary_

_... Did I really write all that with my own two hands..._

_Or one, actually._

_Dear Diary_

_Graduation ceremony today. Bottoms up!_

_Dear Diary_

_I know I've been really inconsistent in my writing, but I think I should try to write a little more from now on.  We'll be starting our senior high school lives in a couple of weeks, after all._

_Come to think of it, I remember how worried I was when I first entered junior high. It was a bit silly of me to think Komaeda and I would drift apart so much just because we were in different classes..._

_Sure, we have our fights. We disagree on tons of stuff. But we're also kind of... Similar, I guess. In lots of ways, too._

_It's a bit hard to explain. But we haven't really grown apart much. In fact, I'd say that I feel closer to him than ever now._

_I'm glad he's my best friend._

_I mean! Nanami's my best friend, too. But Komaeda's a childhood friend. He's special._

_Dear Diary_

_Dammit! I lost to him by a centimeter. One tiny fucking centimeter..! Gaaaah! I don't get it! I'm way more active than he is. And I exercise tons more than he does._

_Actually, does he even exercise at all?_

_Well... Either way. Komaeda's mom took our heights today._

_He's 179cm tall now._

_And you know what I am?_

_178._

_"You're still tall, Hajime!" His mom said._

**_Wrong._ **

_Well, I mean... Yeah, I'm tall, sure._

_Taller than average._

_But not tall enough!_

_I'll never be tall enough – not until I beat Komaeda!_

_"Allow me to cut through those words!" I'd yelled in reply._

_..._

_It was from a game I used to play with Komaeda. I'd suddenly remembered it. Komaeda burst out laughing, but his mom just gave me a weird look._

_Don't think I'll be going over to his place for a while._

_Dear Diary_

_Remember how I said Komaeda was special?_

_... Yeah._

_Turns out he may be special to me in a way that's different from what I initially thought._

_... Fuck._

_I really hope this is just a one-time thing. I probably shouldn't be feeling this way._

_Dear Diary_

_Nanami and I took a nap together under the huge tree behind the north wing of the school. It's so comfy there. And there are flowers growing just by the tree, too. It's nice._

_Too bad Komaeda couldn't join us. He'd have liked it there. Maybe next time?_

_Dear Diary_

_Today was the school sports festival!_

_I ran in the interclass relay, while Nanami cheered. Actually, that's all she did during the festival. She was asleep for nearly the entire rest of the time. But she made the effort to come and cheer on our class, at least, so I'm thankful for that._

_Kuzuryuu, Souda and Tanaka were part of the relay team too. It was fun, but tiring. We got 2nd place, though. Is that good or bad?_

_Komaeda couldn't come because he was sick, but we sent him photos later._

_Dear Diary_

_... I'm freaking out._

_Komaeda didn't come to school for two more days after the festival, so I went to visit him._

_He was on his bed when I entered his room, bundled under a swelter of blankets and delirious from high fever._

_I_ _f I had to be honest, I'm kind of used to the sight — he's always been rather sickly, after all. But today, something weird happened._

_When I took a seat on his bed next to him, he sluggishly sat up and reached his arms out towards me._

_... It was kinda weird._

_But I guessed he was leaning in for a hug, so I did the same, and we shared a nice warm (okay, burning, actually, his body was really really hot from his fever) embrace._

_Which was fine. We hug every now and then. Nothing too special._

_But then he nuzzled his face against my shoulder and whispered, "Haji."_

_A-and, of course I'd freak out! I tried not to make it obvious, but on the inside my mind was having a breakdown._

_Haji..._

_He hasn't called me that in so long! He stopped calling me Haji around the time I stopped calling him Nagi, now that I think about it._

_But even so, it wasn’t what he said, it was the way he said it._

_Oh god, it was so cute, I just wanted to..._

_... I wanted to kiss him._

_I realized that._

_And that's why I was flipping out._

_But I ignored that thought at first._

_Initially I just continued as I usually would. I checked his temperature and stayed with him for a while in silence, changing the cloth on his forehead every now and then and helping him get glasses of water and medicine._

_But then, at one point, once I thought he was asleep, I leaned over and..._

_And..._

_Kissed his forehead._

_I don't really know why I did that._

_Komaeda, his mind clouded by his illness, smiled and whispered my nickname again._

_"_ _I really like you, Hajime," he slurred, drowsy and intoxicated with medication prescriptions._

_Yeah._

_Eyes closed, hand reaching out for me, Komaeda said 'I really like you'._

_...oh god. I immediately backed away. I mean, of course I would! I'd thought he was asleep, after all!_

_B-but what happened was so weird. And also my fault. I know he didn't mean anything odd by what he said. He just meant it as friends and, well, of course I really like you too, Komaeda!_

_Just..._

_Maybe a little more than that?_

_..._

_God. I don't know._

_I really, really hope he doesn't remember what happened once he gets better._

_Dear Diary_

_Komaeda's feeling better today. We walked to school — and to class — together, but I can't look him in the eye at all..._

_What happened the other day is just so... Arghh, I wish I could stop thinking about it._

_... And I really **should**_ _stop thinking about it. We're in class now, after all. Twenty more minutes to lunch break._

_..._

_Four more minutes. I really don't like this chapter... Just two hundred and thirty-something more seconds..._

_I'm really not looking forward to having to make eye contact with Komaeda during lunch. We always eat together, after all. It's going to be awkward..._

_W-well obviously! **I'm** the one making everything awkward here!_

_Arghh, I shouldn't be acting like this. I know it's horrible — but I need time._

_... Wow, that's not a good excuse at all._

 

 

Hajime retrieved his boxed lunch from his school bag, sighing to himself. He knew he would have to face Nagito eventually. He couldn't hide from him forever.

 Actually, he probably wouldn't even be able to hide from him for more than a couple hours, given that they were both classmates and neighbours.

 What happened at Nagito's house wasn't even that much of a big deal, he supposed, and he hated the way he was overreacting to it.

 

Suddenly, a voice interrupted Hajime from his thoughts.

 

"Hinata-kun?" A gentle voice asked.

 Lunchbox in hand, Hajime turned to the owner of the voice. "Yeah, Nanami?"

 The girl in question smiled. "I'm going to the staff room to ask Usami-sensei something," she informed him. "You can eat with the others first if you want, but I'll be back soon, so if you're willing to wait we can head up to the roof together once I come back. Komaeda-kun should probably be back by then, too."

Hajime blinked. "Uh, okay. Where is Komaeda, though?" He asked, looking around the classroom, but the white-haired boy was nowhere to be found.

 Chiaki replied. "He said he was going to get something from his club room first."

 Hajime bit his lip. "I see. Thanks. See you later, Nanami."

 Chiaki nodded and said a brief goodbye to Hajime before exiting the classroom, leaving the brunet to stare blankly at the blackboard.

 

He sighed. He could eat lunch with the rest of his classmates in the classroom, like he sometimes did, or he could wait for Chiaki and Nagito to return before eating in the roof with them.

 Technically, the former option would be a lot easier. If he just ate with his classmates, they'd probably have fun talking, and he'd get to avoid Nagito for a while more.

 But Hajime figured he'd best just man up and face him already. Besides, Chiaki had never been up to the school roof before, and Hajime had promised her they could eat lunch there together that day.

 So he had no choice but to choose the latter option.

 

On the bright side, it gave him the chance to just sit at his desk and do nothing for a while while he waited.

 Yeah, that sounded like the best option.

 Hajime didn't really feel like moving, although he knew he'd have to get up eventually. It was fine, he'd just sit there for a while more until Chiaki and Nagito came back. Then they could all head up together.

 From across the room, Ibuki — his musically-inclined, loud and excitable classmate — waved him over to her and some of the other girls, but Hajime simply shook his head and gave her a tired smile, as if to signal to her to let him be.

 Hajime half-expected Ibuki to gasp at the rejection of her offer and march over and drag him to have lunch with her group, but he guessed she must've understood the message he was trying to get across, so she didn't. Hajime was grateful for that.

 Hajime closed his eyes and rested his head against his desk.

 He must've been acting really weird, and all because of a crush he thought he might have on Nagito...

 He shook his head, as if to rid himself of those thoughts. No. He couldn't ruin things with Nagito. Not with his best friend since childhood.

 Reluctantly, Hajime sat upright. Since it would be a while before his two closest friends returned, he opened his diary — ahem, journal — and resumed writing on the page where he'd left off.

 

  _I guess it'll be some time before those two come back. Well, that's fine. It gives me time to recompose myself, I suppose._

_I should apologize to Komaeda later. Even if he isn't normally much of a talker anyway on the way to school, it really wasn't nice of me to just kind of... Ignore him like that..._

_Seriously, Hajime. This isn't like you. Get your act together!_

 

 

Groaning, Hajime flipped the page and continued his entry. It wasn't that he'd reached the bottom of the previous page, it was just that...

 He didn't want to see the written proof of his own stupid acts staring back at him anymore. Gripping his pen tightly, he began writing on the fresh page, determined to change the subject — but to no avail.

 

_Stop thinking about him._

_... Dammit!_

_I messed up! I did it again, didn't I?_

_Why can't I just stop..._

 

_... Are you even sure you like him?_

_How do you know this isn't just a temporary thing?_

_Well... I have had these weird... Feelings for him for a while now. I get all fluttery and dumb when I talk to him sometimes. I  acknowledge that. I don't really like it, but I do acknowledge it._

_(This is bad. I'm sounding like a lovestruck teenager.)_

 

_But this..._

_Am I... Am I really sure?_

_I mean, sure, he's smart and funny, and sweet, and drop-dead gorgeo—_

 

"Hinata-kun, what are you writing?"

"Hhhwhaaa—!" Hajime scrambled to close his notebook and shove it aside, fluster evident on his face. Wide-eyed and caught red-handed, he stared at the white-haired teen who had called him. 

They made eye contact, and almost immediately Hajime averted his gaze to the floor.

"K-Komaeda! Hey, uh, didn't see you there," Hajime tried to act as casual as possible, but his act was embarrassingly see-through.

Nagito raised a confused eyebrow at him. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Hajime winced at his pitiful facade. "Yeah, just... Peachy."

Nagito giggled.

"If you say so. I went to get my pen from the club room. I left it there before the sports festival, and I'm actually kind of surprised it's still there," he explained. "In a way, it's kind of lucky, don't you think? And this is my lucky pen, too!"

Something about seeing Nagito thrilled due to the retrieval of his pen made Hajime's heart skip a beat.

"Ah... Hinata-kun? You're blushing, are you okay?" Nagito asked suddenly, his tone switching to one of concern.

Hajime's hands flew to his cheeks. "Huh?"

"I mean, your face is red. Or, are you down with a fever, perhaps? Oh no, did you get it from me? You came to visit me, right?"

Hajime's brows furrowed slightly. Wait, if Nagito was asking him something like that, then...

He didn't remember that Hajime had kissed his forehead?

Thank God, Hajime thought, quietly sighing in relief.

"N-no, I'm fine," Hajime reassured him. "I just, um. Remembered something."

Nagito's cheeks went pink at that. "H-Hinata-kun, you weren't thinking inappropriate things in class, were you?"

Hajime shook his head hurriedly. " _Nooo_ , no, that's not it, Komaeda, you are definitely misunderstanding," he denied adamantly.

 

Thinking about what he'd previously said, he figured he'd kind of been asking for that reaction. He'd pretty much backed himself into a corner, after all.

 But it wasn't really like there was anything else he could say, so...

 "Just drop it, please," Hajime pleaded, scratching the back of his head nervously.

 Nagito hummed thoughtfully. "Fine, I guess I'll let this one go. But hey, will you tell me what you were writing earlier?" He asked, gesturing to the now-closed notebook on Hajime's desk.

 Hajime blinked. "No."

Nagito pouted. Silence followed, and in his confusion at the sudden lack of conversation, Hajime turned to his friend and accidentally met once more the pale grey eyes he'd been trying so desperately to avoid.

 Hajime swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Nagito was giving him those same pleading eyes he'd been giving him since they were children — except now they seemed to be more adorable and effective than ever, and Hajime hated how he couldn't resist them.

"Jeez," the brunet sighed, finally. "If I show it to you, will you stop pestering me about it?"

 Nagito smiled and nodded in triumph.

 Reluctantly, Hajime retrieved his diary from the desk and showed it to Nagito.

 "It's a diary. I've had it since I was a kid," he explained.

 Nagito tilted his head in curiosity. "Wait, then how come I've never seen it before?"

 Hajime's mouth twitched. "Well... Because diaries are supposed to be _private_..?" He reasoned, faintly amused.

 Nagito laughed. Rolling his eyes fondly, Hajime opened the book to its earliest pages.

 "Here," he said. "You can take a look at these few pages — if you want to, I mean. It's from way back when we were kids. Just the earliest pages, though."

 Nagito's face lit up in delight as he took the book from Hajime and began reading.

 Hajime watched as the white-haired teen scanned the pages, smiling and raising his eyebrow in amusement every now and then.

 All of a sudden, a thought entered Hajime's mind.

 

_Komaeda's really pretty._

 

Alarmed at his own thoughts, Hajime slapped both his cheeks, waving Nagito's attention away when the other turned to look at him curiously.

 

 "Hey," Nagito suddenly said. He'd paused his reading.

 Hajime glanced at him. "Mm?"

 Nagito pointed to one of his diary entries. "Remember when you used to be taller than me?" He asked teasingly, enjoying the way Hajime gasped in response.

 "S-shush, it's not like you're a lot taller than me now! We're the same height! O-or, maybe _I'm_ taller now!" He said defensively.

 Nagito smirked. "Last time we checked, I was a centimeter taller. Or do you not remember that, Hinata-kun?"

 Hajime bit his lip and looked away stubbornly. "I said _now_ , not two months ago," he huffed. "We'll check sometime, deal?"

 "Deal," Nagito agreed, a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

 

More silence followed as Nagito continued reading. Hajime wondered if Chiaki would be back soon.

 Once more, Nagito looked up from the book at Hajime.

 

"Hinata-kun," he said. "Will you call me 'Nagi' again?"

 Hajime's eyes widened. "W-what?"

 Nagito hummed. "Well, a long time ago you called me 'Nagi', right? And I called you 'Haji'. But the last time I asked you to call me 'Nagi' again, you rejected my request."

 Skeptically, Hajime raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and the answer's still no."

 

 Nagito pondered for a moment before smiling at his friend once more.

 "Then," he proposed, "how about 'Nagito'?"

 Hajime really, really hoped Chiaki was on her way back.

 "N-Nagito?" Hajime stuttered, secretly enjoying the way the name rolled off his tongue. It wasn't the first time he'd said his best friend's given name, of course, but it _had_ been awfully long.

 "Well, yeah," Nagito shrugged. "We used to call each other by our first names too, right? Why did we ever stop, actually?"

 Hajime leaned against his desk. "Well... It was kind of embarrassing at the time, I guess? I don't know."

 Nagito giggled. " 'Nagi' and 'Haji' _are_ pretty embarrassing," he agreed. "But I don't see how 'Nagito' and 'Hajime' are."

 Hajime had an idea where Nagito was getting at. "Are you asking me to call you 'Nagito', Nagito?" He asked.

 

Nagito smirked again, this time watching Hajime more intensely. Hajime's breath was caught in his throat at the way Nagito was looking at him.

 

_Ignore it._

 

"Only if I can call you 'Hajime'," Nagito replied.

 "O-Okay," Hajime said — to both himself and Nagito.

 

It would take some time to get used to.

 

Just then, the classroom door opened.

 "Hinata-kun, Komaeda-kun! Sorry to keep you waiting, shall we go?" Chiaki called as she entered the classroom and made her way towards her desk to retrieve her lunch bag.

 Hajime's smile widened at the sight of the light-haired girl. "Sure," he consented, finally getting up from his seat. "Come on, Ko— _Nagito_."

 Chiaki gave him a questioning look at the change of address on Hajime's part, but Hajime simply shook his head and told her he'd explain later.

 

 "You two go on ahead," Nagito told them. "I'll just go get my stuff and then meet you both at the roof."

 Hajime nodded. "Don't be long, though," he reminded him as he left the classroom with Chiaki.

 

Nagito smiled faintly.

He closed Hajime's diary — it had been quite a fun and nostalgic read — and set it back on Hajime's desk, turning around to go get his bento from his desk.

 However, as he did so, he clumsily knocked into Hajime's desk, sending the diary flying onto the floor.

 Nagito bent down to pick up the book, which had opened to a certain page during its fall.

 Nagito hadn't meant to read it, but something on the page had caught his eye. It wasn't a word, rather, it was a long scribble, as if Hajime's writing had suddenly been interrupted due to something or another surprising him.

 

It seemed to be the latest entry as well.

 Something clicked in Nagito's mind.

 

_Could that have been what Hajime was writing earlier, before I called him and surprised him?_

 

Nagito bit his lip.

 

_Just..._

_Just this last page, then._

_There's no harm in that, right?_

 

Selfish curiosity getting the better of him, Nagito picked up the book and began to read.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look closely at the ending part. Is Nagito really reading the entirety of the latest entry so far? Or is he just reading the latest [page]?  
> And if so, what is he reading exactly?  
> Think about it. :'D
> 
> Was it good luck or bad luck that he happened to read that? Who knows...
> 
> dangit I'll be honest at first I just wanted to write a cute short oneshot about their extremely close heights (and maybe I still will?) but for now it has turned into tHIS MESS
> 
> Anyway, some explanations are in order, just in case.
> 
> 1\. Hajime's diary entries.  
> The tense used depends on whether the entry is being written on a past event, or one that is currently taking place at that point in time. Also, the maturity, length and structure of the entries change as Hajime grows up. These changes are more obvious at some points than others. 
> 
> 2\. The Japan school system. (Feel free to correct me on this! I'm no expert on this. I could be wrong.)  
> In Japan, the school year starts in April, so kids who are 6 years old on or before the 1st of April start their education in grade school that year. Kids born after the 1st of April will start school the next spring. So, the year Hajime entered grade school, he had been 6 years old for about four months already, while Nagito would have been 6 for nearly a year (and would be turning 7 less than a month later). As such, Nagito was technically born the year before Hajime, but they are in the same grade. This is why, in one of the earlier entries, Hajime says that Nagito is older than him. It's because the year Nagito is turning 8, Hajime is turning 7. Precious babies.
> 
> 3\. Lastly, height measurement. Nagito, as stated in the official data, is 180cm tall, or 5'11", while Hajime is 179cm or 5'10.5". I'm using centimetres because that's we use where I live (and I think Japan does as well in addition to their own measurement system, again, please correct me if I'm wrong), but to put it simply, Hajime and Nagito's heights are extremely close and it's a headcanon I have that this tiny difference in height annoys Hajime to no ened. :D But don't worry - although the theme of this fic was originally supposed to be 'height', it's no longer as important to the story, so just note that the two have a slight height difference. :D
> 
> Sorry for the extremely long end note! I just had to clear up some explanations; the subsequent chapters won't have nearly as long paragraphs :P
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
